


Falsa Escolha

by CAT5UMU



Series: Zosan, escolhas. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Sanji era acostumado a tomar atitudes erradas, e estava tudo bem para ele.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zosan, escolhas. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Falsa Escolha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurh/gifts).



> Oi oi, presentinho de amigo secreto pro meu neném. Essa é uma One da coleção Zosan que pretendo trazer. 
> 
> Fiz com muito amor e carinho, espero que gostem!

Estar deitado pensando em inúmeras coisas não fazia mesmo o feitio de Zoro, mas era como ele se encontrava naquele momento.

Sanji havia saído minutos atrás de seu apartamento, com a desculpa que precisava terminar de ajudar sua noiva, Nami, a arrumar as coisas da mudança para a casa que o casal iria se mudar nas próximas semanas. Não era uma coisa que Zoro se deixaria levar, mas a emoção de ter o idiota pervertido em seus braços, inebriava sua mente, deixando ele em alguns momentos, mais possessivo do que poderia ficar. Ele tinha noção que era apenas desejos momentâneos, por isso não tentava nem explicar ou pensar muito sobre toda aquela situação.

Apenas suspirou murmurando mais alguns de seus xingamentos rotineiros a Sanji e voltou a focar com o que ele mais fazia, se exercitar pensando em qualquer outra coisa que fosse.

Sanji, não se importava tanto com aquilo tudo. Para ele era o básico, apenas algumas fodas para saciar seu desejo pelo homem arrogante que tinha. Não era sempre, mas algumas vezes ficava excitado só de imaginar as mãos grossas e pesadas em seu corpo, enchendo-lhe de tapa, apertando seu pescoço, suas curvas e negando que gozasse quando bem entendia. Zoro, infelizmente sabia como tratá-lo na cama, da maneira mais vulgar e indecente. E isso só o deixava com mais tesão ainda.

O loiro continuava cortando algumas das verduras espalhadas pela pia enquanto esperava a ruiva chegar e poderem finalmente ficarem juntos depois de tanto tempo separados. Sanji não se importava tanto com a ausência da noiva, sabia que o serviço da mesma era corrido e complicado, tanto que antes de começarem a se envolver ela nunca estava pela cidade que moravam. Resultando nos dois se vendo apenas nas férias de dias dela.

Não soube quando a situação dos dois havia mudado de rumo, só sabiam que ao longo dos meses que se viam e se encontravam, melhoravam e se aproximavam. Tanto que resultou no casamento marcado de ambos.

— Sanji! Estou em casa… — Ouviu a voz alta da ruiva, logo com o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Sanji sorriu fraco e após lavar as mãos e secá-las no pano de mãos, viu a ruiva se aproximando sorrindo e esticando seus braços o abraçando, deixando um singelo beijo em seus lábios. — Senti sua falta amor.

— Também senti minha rainha. — Sanji a soltou de seus braços e voltou a terminar suas coisas na pia para o almoço dos dois. — Então nossos planos estão certos para essa semana? Consegui falar com o Law, ele reservou as passagens para gente e…

— Não vou ficar mais que hoje Sanji. — Ela disse apoiando seu celular no balcão e encarando o loiro com os olhos mais baixos. — Teve um problema na empresa e a secretária não vai conseguir viajar com o diretor, vou precisar ir no lugar dela. Viajo amanhã cedo.

— Ah, ok.

Sanji não deu tamanha atenção na conversa que prosseguiu. A ruiva continuava falando sobre algumas coisas que aconteciam no serviço dela, de quantas vezes havia tido problemas com aquela mulher morena, a tal da Nico Robin, mas que agora pelo bem do serviço das duas juntas, decidiram deixar os problemas para trás e focar no que era importante para ambas. Falava também sobre algumas das reuniões e também sobre qualquer outro assunto. 

Ele mentiria se dissesse não ficar incomodado com o descaso, a forma tão banal como ela o tratava em alguns momentos e também sobre ela nunca conversar com ele antes de decidir outras coisas. Não reclamava, pelo contrário, apenas ignorava e fingia não se importar, como se nada daquilo fosse importante.

Tanto que foi assim o restante do dia, fingindo que não estava de certa forma chateado com algo.

…

Sanji estava deitado pela cama de casal que tinha em seu quarto, o cigarro ainda estava entre seus dedos e a fumaça saía de seus lábios enquanto encarava a lâmpada clara na direção de seus olhos. Talvez fosse melhor terminar com a mulher, ela talvez se importava com o relacionamento, mas era óbvio e claro que ela preferia outras coisas. Ele não era carente, não na maioria das vezes, mas ele sentia falta do contato algumas vezes.

Tragou mais uma vez, fechando seus olhos e pensando que se tivesse escolhido outra opção ele não estaria numa situação tão complicada. Zoro. Foi ele quem invadiu sua mente na hora. O próprio marimo não era a escolha perfeita de atenção, carinho, companhia ou para ficar acanhado no colo, mas dizer que o esverdeado não estava sempre a sua disposição era mentira. Todas às vezes que ele brigava com a ruiva, ele o ouvia; quando estava bêbado e com uma necessidade de ser fodido, ele estava lá; quando precisou de ajuda para não surtar dias antes de assumir como dono de seu restaurante, ele estava lá; até mesmo quando estava prestes a perder o ritmo de sua vida, aquele idiota apareceu o levando para casa.

Talvez ficar com Zoro, não tivesse sido uma opção ruim.

Pegou seu celular vendo as notificações da tela, suas mensagens cheias de fotos de Luffy e Law que viajaram para o casamento de Sabo e Ace; as mensagens de sua irmã o xingando mais ainda por ignorá-la; as conversas não lidas de Usopp desesperado em saber como pedir sua namorada em casamento. Eram ridículos, mas ele adorava ver cada uma. Deslizou seus dedos pela tela, respondendo cada uma e desmarcando a semana adorável de viagem que teria, parando apenas na conversa antiga de Zoro, o marimo idiota.

Ele estava offline desde a última vez que havia o chamado, sabia que o homem focava em seus treinos diários, os estudos — quando ele dava a louca — isso quando não estava dormindo.

_Ei._

**Oi.**

_Ocupado?_

**Dormindo.**

_Hm._

**Fala logo o que foi.**

_Nada, pode voltar a dormir._

Bloqueou o celular, deixaria quieto aquilo naquele momento, era o melhor. Estava se movendo por estar em uma situação vulnerável, não queria continuar correndo aos braços dos fios verdes sempre que algo dava errado, era ridículo, escroto e baixo demais, não para ele, mas pelo amigo.

Zoro estava parado na portaria do prédio que o loiro morava, estava nevando mais uma vez na cidade e isso só o deixava com mais sono ainda. Como Luffy e Usopp e até a rata ruiva brincavam com ele, poderia passar o inverno maldito inteiro dormindo que não se importaria. Suas mãos abriram a grande porta de vidro, deixando a passagem livre para que ele entrasse ali. Viu o porteiro sorrindo e acenando para ele, que retribuiu seguindo caminho ao elevador para a cobertura e o apartamento do loiro.

Nem ele sabia o motivo de verdade para estar ali, mas ter recebido as mensagens do outro na noite anterior e ver ele não mantendo nem mais algumas mensagens ou não sendo um babaca o deixou, levemente, preocupado. Sabia bem que a relação dele com a rata era estranha, até mesmo fria, mas sempre que alertava o quão mal aquilo poderia fazer ao loiro ele desviava o assunto e fugia sempre daquela conversa. Por isso já desistiu do assunto.

Não tinha avisado ao outro que estaria ali, como sabia que naquela semana ele ficaria com a ruiva, decidiu não atrapalhar; mas desejava por um momento que o loiro estivesse ali e fosse ignorante e um idiota consigo. Pelo menos saberia que ele estava bem.

Assim que o elevador abriu as portas, Zoro continuou andando até a porta e deu duas batidas fortes, esperando a resposta, ou não, do dono da casa. Os olhos observavam os pisos claros do corredor onde o outro vivia, não conseguia entender como o loiro conseguia viver em um lugar tão caro e luxuoso como aquele, só de pensar que precisaria passar horas limpando só para ficar sujo depois, já o deixava cansado.

Esperou alguns segundo e bateu mais uma vez, não tendo resposta alguma. O que deixou claro que o outro já estava bem longe com a ruiva e apenas voltaria na semana seguinte. Arrumou sua jaqueta, a fechando para voltar para casa, parando apenas no outro bar e pegar mais algumas de suas bebidas e passar a noite sozinho na própria companhia. 

Apertou o botão chamando o elevador de volta ao andar que estava, burro era de ter ido até atrás do outro que era tão decidido em se enfiar num relacionamento ridículo como aquele, tinha apenas merda na própria cabeça ao pensar que um dia poderia fazer o idiota ter uma decisão correta.

— Marimo idiota… — Seu rosto virou a porta que estava aberta e tinha um loiro descabelado e com uma bela cara de quem havia acabado de acordar. Ele até sorriria e diria que a cena era fofa, mas não era do seu feitio e isso não mudaria naquele dia.

— Quem você chamou de marimo seu cozinheiro de merda? — Rosnou em resposta ouvindo uma risada fraca do outro.

— Entra logo seu merda e vê se não se perde caminhando até aqui, babaca.

Zoro apenas revirou os olhos girando seu corpo em direção a porta, entrando no cômodo vazio e brilhante demais aos seus olhos. Odiava aquelas luzes ligadas escancaradas, não aguentava tanta luz. Tanto que por reflexo, desligava os interruptores em direção a cozinha. 

Parou na parede e viu o loiro servindo dois copos de whisky e com o cigarro na boca. Observava atentamente cada atitude tomada do loiro, como se estivesse apreciando algo novo e tão belo. Poderia ser, mas gostava de ver como Sanji se movia ao fazer algo. Não deixou de reparar que o outro usava apenas uma camisa branca larga e que suas pernas e seus pés estavam descobertos, deixando uma bela visão de seu corpo. Sanji deixara as mangas da camisa solta, cobrindo seus braços também.

Viu o mesmo estendendo o copo em sua direção e o pegou, girando o copo duas vezes e virando o líquido seco em sua boca, engolindo a bebida de uma vez. 

— Estarei lá fora, pode ir ao meu quarto, vou só terminar o cigarro.

Antes que Zoro pudesse dizer algo, apenas viu o loiro fechando a porta da varanda e se encostando na grade. 

Um idiota. Já dizia inúmeras vezes que não se importava com o cheiro de cigarro e a fumaça, mas segundo ele, de tanto Nami reclamar sobre o péssimo cheiro, ele pegou o costume de fumar apenas do lado de fora do apartamento. Outra coisa que ele desistia de falar algo porque seria, com toda a certeza, uma conversa fútil que irritaria ambos.

Zoro havia pegado a garrafa de bebida e seu copo, indo direto ao quarto para deitar e dormir o mais rápido possível. Sabia que na hora que o loiro deitasse iria acordar e ouviria mais reclamações do outro, já que era apenas aquilo que sabia fazer. Não demorou em tirar seus sapatos e colocar suas roupas no chão, ao lado da cama e afundar seu corpo no colchão macio. Continuou bebendo o líquido amargo e encarando o teto claro. E lá estava ele naquele looping maldito, justo onde disse que iria parar de ficar.

Passou apenas alguns minutos quando ouviu o loiro voltando ao quarto e encostando a porta. Ele estava parado encostado na mesma e encarava Zoro, que tinha recém deixado a garrafa de whisky na mesa ao lado da cama. Os dois estavam no silêncio de sempre, já que se um comentasse algo, seria totalmente ridicularizado pelo outro. Então sempre escolhiam não dizer nada.

— É, você não precisava ter vindo. — Sanji foi o primeiro a falar e a quebrar o silêncio do quarto. — Não iria te chamar para cá, na verdade.

— Você insiste em sempre falar merda quando abre a boca. 

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu não vou tirar a roupa pra você Sanji, não dessa vez. — O loiro sorriu de canto vendo Zoro o encarando e o chamando para que se aproximasse da cama, onde estava sentado.

…

Sanji estava sentado na janela do quarto soltando a fumaça do cigarro para fora e encarando o céu escuro. Aquela noite estava fresca e bonita, como ele gostava. O marino estava deitado na cama, com uma perna enrolada no lençol claro e o braço entre seu rosto, respirando devagar com seu peito subindo e descendo. Nunca confessaria aquilo tão facilmente, mas pegar momentos como esses desprevenido do esverdeado havia virado uma coisa boa para o cozinheiro. Gostava de ver a beleza que ele tinha, o resultado de seus treinos idiotas em seus músculos, e até gostava do silêncio dele. Era de certa maneira reconfortante.

Ele pegou a almofada no sofá embaixo de sua janela e a jogou em direção a Zoro, batendo em seu braço. O outro o encarou sério e irritado, o que fez Sanji rir alto e voltar a olhar para o que tivesse de atrente do lado de fora de sua casa.

— Obrigado por ter vindo.

— Hm, tanto faz.

— Eu vou me casar Zoro, nesses próximos meses. — Ele comentou acendendo o isqueiro e tragando um novo cigarro entre seus dedos. — Só quero que saiba disso.

— Sua aliança em seu dedo ainda me diz que está noivo seu merda, então eu sei que o casamento ainda está marcado. Não me importo com isso, não sei porque insiste em dizer algo.

— Para de ser um babaca, não se esqueça que ainda será o padrinho, então não faça merda até lá.

— Quem sempre faz é você! — Ele disse mais alto, jogando a almofada de volta ao loiro e riu baixo, cessando ali o assunto.

Zoro continuava indo em direção ao looping infinito que sempre jurava não ir, mas Sanji, sabia que era ele quem sempre fazia merda ou algo errado, e encarando o esverdeado se vestindo se preparando para ir embora como todas vezes que ficavam juntos, ele soube que naquela noite, como todas as outras, era ele quem errava por não escolher o certo.


End file.
